


Герой дня

by Swanheart69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanheart69/pseuds/Swanheart69
Summary: Дэнни узнал кое-что об Эдди.





	Герой дня

Дэнни сидел в машине и ждал Стива, когда услышал, как кто-то постучал по окну. Нахмурившись, он повернулся и к своему удивлению увидел маленькую девочку. Дэнни опустил стекло.

— Привет, ты что-то хотела?

Она смущенно опустила взгляд и что-то прошептала.

— Извини, — Дэнни ободряюще улыбнулся. — Ничего не понял.

Девочка покраснела и показала пальцем на заднее сиденье. Дэнни обернулся. Почувствовав его внимание, Эдди ожидаемо вскочил и лизнул его щеку. Послышался детский смех.

— О, это Эдди, — Дэнни провел рукой по лицу, стараясь избавиться от слюны. — Милый, правда?

— Он спас мою маму на прошлой недели, — девочка погрустнела. У Дэнни невольно сжалось сердце. — Когда плохие люди пытались ограбить банк и подорвали здание, песик помог спасателям найти маму под завалами. Он услышал ее и привел помощь.

Конечно, Дэнни помнил о том ограблении. Стив получил ранение, Тани чудом не попала в эпицентр взрыва, Лу не удержался и врезал одному из грабителей за то, что те посчитали себя чересчур умными и решили, что взрывчатка поможет им скрыться с места преступления. Обычный день для «Пять-ноль». Дэнни не следил за передвижениями Эдди, после того, как Стива увезли на скорой. Он просто выслушал уверения Джуниора, что они тут сами со всем справятся и, конечно же, позаботятся о псе, и тут же уехал вслед в больницу. Оказывается, пока Дэнни панически боялся за Стива, Эдди продолжал делать, может, конечно, и не свою, но все же работу.

— Можно его обнять?

Дэнни улыбнулся. Как можно было отказать такой милой просьбе? Он вышел из машины и открыл заднюю дверь. Эдди тут же выскочил и оказался в объятиях.

— Спасибо, что спас мою маму, — прошептала девочка, уткнувшись ему в макушку. Эдди, будто чувствуя момент, умерил свой привычный энтузиазм и присел. Только виляющий хвост выдавал его радость.

Хлопнула дверь. Дэнни увидел Стива. Тот шел к ним и с удивлением смотрел на развернувшуюся перед ним картину.

— У Эдди теперь тоже есть фанаты?

Дэнни приложил палец ко рту, давая понять, что сейчас не время для шуток. Стив изобразил, что закрывает рот на замок.


End file.
